


with you under the mistletoe

by saddestboner



Series: Dreamwidth Prompts [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Christmas Tree Assemblage, Drabble, DreamWidth Prompt, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/pseuds/saddestboner
Summary: When James had said he wanted to put up the Christmas tree, José assumed he meant he had some fake tree he could assemble in five minutes, at the most.





	with you under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobalance/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tobalance/profile)[**tobalance**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tobalance/) for a DW prompt.
> 
> Title from that Bieber song. Sorry, world.

When James had said he wanted to put up the Christmas tree, José assumed he meant he had some fake tree he could assemble in five minutes, at the most. Maybe pop some plastic branches into a stand or something. But whatever José had been expecting, it definitely doesn’t include James lugging a Douglas fir nearly twice José’s height over his shoulder. 

James looks around, his knit cap catching on one of the branches. “Where should I put this?” 

“Outside, where it belongs,” José quips, ducking and narrowly missing a tree branch to the face when James turns around. “It’s shedding all over!”

James huffs as he hefts the tree back over his shoulder and carries it into the living room. 

“Where’s your Christmas spirit, Iggy?” James leans the tree against José’s—fake—fireplace and tugs off his cap to scratch at his sweaty hairline. 

José sighs. “In Miami with the palm trees and plastic snow,” José sniffs. He walks over to James and the tree and plucks at some of the bristles. He lifts one to his nose and breathes in. “Is a fire hazard.”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to worry about with your plastic yule logs,” James says, tapping the toe of his boot against the roaring fire. 

José rolls his eyes. “Maybe you got a point there.” 

“Of course I do.” James reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sprig of mistletoe, dangling it over his head. 

José glances up at the mistletoe and then over at James. “What’s that for?”

“It’s tradition,” James says. He leans in close and puckers his lips.

José pushes him away with a laugh. “You’re so dumb. Why I even put up with you sometimes, I don’t know,” he scoffs, but he stands up on his tip-toes and brushes a light kiss over James’s lips. He feels the corner of James’s mouth pull into a smile. 

“Merry Christmas, José,” he says, tucking the mistletoe behind José’s ear.

“Feliz Navidad,” José replies, wrapping his arms around James’s neck and slotting their mouths back together. 

José knows he’s neglecting the decorations—and he has cookies in the oven he needs to check on—but tradition is tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. **If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.**


End file.
